monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Herbivore Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier G". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are Herbivores? Herbivores (Japanese 草食種'')'' are weak monsters that eat vegetation from grass or trees instead of hunting for meat. They are usually docile monsters which may attack or run away if threatened. They range in many different sizes and species. Although they are all in the same group, many of the species are not closely related to each other. While other monsters in the series are known to have a strictly herbivorous diet, such as Diablos and Duramboros, this list only includes monsters that aren't a major threat to hunters. List of Monsters in this Class Aptonoth *Aptonoth can be seen in huge herds in areas rich in plants, mostly with huge plains. *Male Aptonoth are larger than female Aptonoth. *Aptonoth are very timid in nature. *Aptonoth at first signs of a threat will run away, only fighting as a last resort. They are only really threat against humans and smaller monsters. *The large Aptonoth in the 3rd and 4th Generations are caused by some areas being richer in food. *Aptonoth meat is a very major food through out the MH World, especially their fat-filled livers. **Aptonoth have white meat and, the less popular, dark meat in some cases. *Aptonoth are treated as special monsters due to them being used for many things such as carts and transportation. *Domestic Aptonoth are very timid and scare easily with certain things sometimes causing a few accidents. Apceros *Apceros are close relatives of Aptonoth. *Apceros are sometimes called Herbivorous Wyverns *They are highly territorial, unlike their cousins. They will follow or track the threat until it leaves the area. This is so they can protect their young and or turf. *Apceros grow up very quickly. It could take an Apceros about a few months to a year to become an adult. *They can easily kill some carnivores in a single blow. **Apceros kill small children as well. *Not many people farm Apceros from low demand of their meat but most are only called to get their eggs from them being good. *Apceros are one of the few monsters to not really fear Elder Dragons. *Genprey and Apceros have a predator-prey relationship. **Three corpses of Genprey have been found near one Apceros's nest in the past. Kestodon Coming eventually! Anteka *Anteka are quiet, not attacking unless you threatened. *Their antlers, much like Deer, are used in battles for mates and territory. *Some old Anteka have been seen but not ever shown in-game. *Each Anteka, including females, have antlers. *Many hunters use Anteka to practice their evasion and blocking skills. *Their fur is used for snowsuits. Popo *The Popo's closest relative is elephants. *They don't face threats usually, they just run. If young are with them, they stand and fight. **Blango, Giaprey, Baggi, and Zamites are confirmed to hunt for their young. *They move in a herd, in search for grass and other plants. *Their meat is tripled the price of Aptonoth meat and everything wants their meat, including Tigrex. Kelbi *Despite their appearance, Kelbi are close relatives of horses. *Kelbi pair up and the female is protected by the male. **When the female has moved far away from a threat, the male will run right behind her. *Their horns are used for many different drugs and for many different diseases. **It is also used for medicines and armors. *It takes a year for their horns to grow back. *Similar to Aptonoth, in some conditions their could be some usual Kelbi. Mosswine *Mosswine spend most of their life feeding, *Mosswine prefer to be in small herds up to three. *They have a very good sense of smell, smelling potential meals underground. *Even when predatory monsters are around, they aren't afraid. Mosswine don't fear or sense any real danger from them. *They are only found in areas with decent humidity and foliage, where mushrooms are found. *Besides eating their meat, many hunters cook the moss on their back. Rhenoplos *Rhenoplos are closely related to Aptonoths, Apceros, and Slagtoth. *They are highly territorial herbivores. *They have good hearing but, bad eyesight. *Rhenoplos will attack any intruders or enemies relentlessly. *They lose their sight and sense of mind, when they crash into an object. *Rhenoplos protect their eggs with their lives. *They don't like living with other herbivores period. Slagtoth *Slagtoth like areas with lots of heat and high humidity. *They usually form herds around areas with water sources, with one leading male. *They come in three colors; Green, Brown, and Red, the rarest one. **These colors depend on how humid the environment is. *Fat is stored in their droopy hide. *They aren't aggressive but are territorial to certain things. **The Slagtoth in the Old World have been found to be very aggressive. *Slagtoth are very sluggish but, they are strong. *For defense, they turn to their side and try to scare predators with their size. Epioth *Epioth are a species of Leviathan, despite their classification, though are the largest in the herbivore class. *They spend almost their whole lives in water, only coming out onto land to sunbath or to breath in air. *They eat algae and other aquatic plants. *Epioth are cowardly and swim away from threats at great speeds. **Epioth might even lose their breath while fleeing. Larinoth *Larinoth are giant herbivores found living in herds only in the Jurassic Frontier. *They are primarily seen feeding on special nuts only found in the Jurassic Frontier. *Larinoth are interestingly called Neck Cry Wyverns due to them having a unique call that comes from the top of their head. *Larinoth are said to be as big as some Flying Wyverns. *If attacked by predators, they'll attempt to crush their foes or use their powerful tails to attack foes. **Larinoth have even been seen taking on some large predatory monsters rarely. *If a member of their herd is attacked, one Larinoth may attack to protect that member. *Larinoth are quite calm until provoked. *Larinoth skin has bright, varying colors. *The nuts, Larinoth eat, are all over the Jurassic Frontier. *Larinoth are known to drink up lotus while filling up on water. Moofah *Moofah are a small herbivore found inhabiting parts of the Deserted Island. **It is said that Moofah also live in mountainous areas. *Moofah are sometimes called Cloud Sheep Deer. *Despite their cute appearance, Moofah are mild-mannered in the wild. However, domestic Moofah are very timid and curious. *Hunters are known to cut the hair off Moofah in the wild by using their weapons. *The hair is used for clothing in many different villages in colder regions. *The horns from Moofah are used for some medicines. These horns are also used for utensils occasionally. *Domestic Moofah hair feels like a cloud, while wild Moofah hair is not so fluffy. *Moofah are this village's mascot. *Fenny is a juvenile Moofah. *Bherna's fondue is made from Moofah milk. Erupe *Erupe are very curious in nature and don't fear hunters, even while their armed. *Erupe are considered to be some of the most friendly monsters to be found thus far. *Their hoofs can grasp onto rocks. *Their fur is fluffy, retains heat, and retains moisture. *They have been found to have some Highland Crystals and Ores in their bodies. They possibly eat Mountain Water Crystals. *Hunters can get Fanged Beast's Bones from Erupe, along with Burukku. *Gurenzeburu will sometimes try to kill Erupe though they have a good relationship with each other us. Burukku *The horns of Burukku are soft and can be worked with heat. *Their head is a popular headdress. *Burukku fur is stiff and retains heat. *They are quite docile unless spooked, they will attack all together as a group. They use this to repel Gurenzeburu, if it decides it wants some meat, though they both coexist peacefully despite what many think. *Hunters can get Fanged Beast's Bones from Burukku, along with Erupe. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Ecology Category:Herbivore Ecology Category:Lore